1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum-based alloy having excellent mechanical properties such as a high hardness and a high strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An aluminum-based alloy having a high strength and a thermal resistance has hitherto been produced by a rapid-solidification technique such as a liquid quenching method. Particularly, an aluminum-based alloy produced by the rapid solidification technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is amorphous or microcrystalline. In particular, the microcrystalline alloy disclosed therein is in the form of a composite composed of a solid solution of an aluminum matrix, a microcrystalline aluminum matrix phase and a stable or metastable intermetallic compound phase.
However, although the aluminum-based alloy disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is an excellent alloy having a high strength, a high thermal resistance, a high corrosion resistance and an excellent workability as a high-strength material, its excellent characteristic properties as the rapidly solidifying material are impaired in a high-temperature range of 300.degree. C. or above, and thus its thermal resistance, particularly, strength at a high temperature, has room for further improvement.
In addition, it is relatively difficult to improve the specific strength of the alloy disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989, since such an alloy contains an element having a relatively high specific gravity. Thus, a further improvement in or relating to the specific strength and ductility of the alloy is expected.